


Rainy Day Shenanigans

by Jerevinan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: There's a good reason to never carry an umbrella, no matter how often it rains on the islands.Inspired by a prompt from polyshipprompts on tumblrI endorse reading fics on AO3's website, not a cash-grabbing app





	Rainy Day Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two fics for two different polyships to [this prompt](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/184622948547/imagine-your-polyship-having-to-go-outside-on-a), but the other one is incredibly short. This one is a little longer, and maybe the cuter of the two?

Kairi is halfway home when the rain starts. Curling her body around her bag to keep the homework and books dry inside, she picks up her pace. Her shoes and socks are soaked as she hurries through the rapidly growing puddles.

It’s not so bad when she’s out on the island, but in her school uniform, it’s inconvenient to say the least. 

“Kairi!” Sora’s voice rings out, and she pauses, turning to see both him and Riku sprinting down the road toward her. Riku clutches his windbreaker in his hands. 

They split ways earlier, having walked together for as long as their routes home from school would allow. But they’ve come back for her. She can’t help but smile as the rain soaks through her hair and drips onto the canvas of her bag hugged at her chest.

“You two...” 

Riku reaches her first and gathers all three of their bookbags beneath his windbreaker. Sora shrugs off his jacket and tries to hold it over Riku’s head, but he has to stand on his tiptoes to do so and only succeeds in mussing Riku’s hair.

Kairi can’t help but giggle at them. She’s wearing a cardigan, and it is already soaked through, but she takes it off and joins in trying to cover Riku. He has saved their books and papers; the least they can do is attempt to protect him from the downpour.

“Stop,” says Riku through his laughter. “Cover yourselves! I’ll keep our homework safe.”

“I didn’t want to do it anyway!” says Sora, persisting in keeping an already-drenched Riku shielded beneath his jacket.

Finally, Riku manages to evade them and dashes down the road toward Kairi’s house. They take chase, no longer interested in keeping dry. Kairi nearly slips in a puddle but manages to regain her footing. It only takes a few seconds to work back to her running speed. Before she can close in on Riku, he dives under the protection of the covered porch. Sora’s only half a yard behind Kairi.

“Keys,” says Riku urgently, and she pushes past him to unlock the door. They begin peeling off their shoes and socks on the tiled entryway.

“Let me get a laundry basket and some clothes.” Kairi races up the stairs and begins shuffling through the closet. Once she finds reasonably sized clothing for each of them, she drops them in the basket and herds the boys into the bathroom. “I’ll change in my room. These are for you.” She shoves it in Riku’s hands and disappears across the hall.

Once she’s in a fresh pair of sweats and an oversized tank, she fishes a towel out of the linen cabinet and uses it on her hair. Just as she’s finishing up, the bathroom door swings open, and both boys appear.

Sora fits rather well in one of her looser pairs of shorts and another large tank, being only a little taller than her. But Riku…

She can’t help but snort behind her hand at the sight of him in sweats that can’t even reach his ankles, and his muscles are easy to see beneath her largest nightshirt. 

“Looks good on you,” she says.

“Yeah, looks good on you,” agrees Sora, leaning into Riku with a huge grin on his face. 

“Let’s curl up under a blanket and watch a movie,” says Kairi. 

“You set it up while I get our clothes in the dryer.” Sora offers the basket with outstretched arms, and all of them chuck their uniforms inside. 

Kairi hovers behind him to make sure he gets the settings right on the washer and dry. 

“I know how to do it!” 

“Sure you do,” she teases, but this isn’t the only time they’ve ever been in this situation. No, in this little paradise of theirs, they have rainy seasons all the time. Sometimes Kairi has been the one who wears pants too big and shirts that swallow her. But this time, she gets to enjoy the view of Riku awkwardly twisting a throw blanket over his ill-fitting clothes.

Sora and Kairi both exchange devious looks before diving in next to him on the sofa, each snagging a corner of the blanket to bury themselves on either side of Riku.

Riku sighs in resignation and puts an arm around each of them. Kairi’s certain he doesn’t mind. No, he doesn’t mind in the least. All of them could use a few more rainy days, when they end with all three of them snuggled together, ready for popcorn and a movie.


End file.
